


Dear Asshat,

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cyberbullying, Homophobia, Linebacker Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is bullied for being openly gay. Dean Winchester, linebacker, hates seeing him getting bullied since he's got two awesome dads himself. One day, he decides to stand up for Cas in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Asshat,

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fb prompt :)

It was just another normal Monday for Cas; getting to school ten minutes early, getting a 90 on his math test, and... getting insults thrown at him by Gordon Walker and his posse.

"Hey!" the captain of the baseball team called, "Hey, pansy-boy! Over here!"

Cas turned wearily, and saw Gordon, Cole, and Uriel grinning like jerks as they walked closer. The senior student held his breath, and Gordon walked right up to him, getting close to his face.

"How's our little queer today, huh?" Gordon asked, a devilish smirk on his lips as he held Cas by his T-shirt.

"Saw you at Ruby's party last Friday night," Cole said, "What did you do that night, huh?"

"Well, I thought I saw him leave with Baz Shirley," Uriel grinned, "Bet Baz got some ass that night, huh?"

Cas fought back tears. "It wasn't like that... I was just driving him home..."

"Oh yeah, sure!" Cole laughed, "I bet you pulled over halfway to his house to get fucked up the ass, huh Cassie?!"

Cas bit his cheek, willing the tears away. "I told you, Balthazar and I aren't like that-"

"Shut your little pansy-ass mouth," Gordon snapped, pushing him against a locker and causing him to drop his copy of Macbeth. Then he grinned again. "Bet you like this, right? Does this turn you on, gettin' slammed up against a locker by a _guy_?"

"Stop it," Cas mumbled, looking down.

"I bet he's horny as hell!" Uriel shouted, chuckling as well, and Cas exhaled slowly, grinding his teeth together.

"Stop," he repeated weakly, bringing up a hand to Gordon's wrist. He wished he could do something more, but he knew the baseball guys were bigger than he was. He'd rather not explain to his parents why he had a black eye, when they've already got his troublemaker brother to deal with.

Just then, they all heard a teacher tell them to take their hands off, and Gordon backed off, sending Cas an aggressive glare before walking off to class, snickering with his friends.

Cas blinked a couple of times before bending down to retrieve his book. It bothered him that he didn't say anything substantial to them, that he wouldn't stand up for himself to their faces, because it wasn't like he was a wimp- far from it. Ask anyone, Cas could talk someone down to the dirt. But around them... he just felt _powerless._

Just then, the linebacker of the football team pushed the door to the bathroom open, and walked by Cas dressed in a letterman jacket and tight jeans. Cas sucked in a breath, and watched him walk away. His name was Dean Winchester, and he was the most gorgeous boy Cas had ever seen... too bad he didn't know Cas existed.

He sighed, and shook his head, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder as he got to his classroom.

"Hey Cas," Balthazar called over to him as he entered, "Thanks for the ride home the other night!" The British boy winked, and half the class tittered. Cas rolled his eyes.

 Okay, _yes_. Maybe they had made out. But Balthazar was very drunk, Cas was very surprised, and it ended quickly. This was just spreading unnecessary gossip. Cas was already openly gay; he really didn't want to be thrust into a false relationship by his peers.

"What'd I tell you?" he heard Gordon whisper, and Cas plunked his head down on the desk. Dean watched from the back of the classroom, chewing on his pencil thoughtfully.

Dean hadn't ever really talked to Cas before, other than to borrow his notes or something like that. All that he did know about the guy was that he was openly gay, and had a really nice ass.

Dean was bisexual, and waiting for the right time to come out, but he in no way felt pressured to not do so- he had two amazing dads, who would be supportive of him no matter what. Dean couldn't ask for better parents, and he really didn't understand what these homophobic jerks were going on about.

He sighed, and went back to his work.

-0-0-0-

After school, he saw Cas alone by his locker again, but the brunette boy left before he could go over and talk to him. Oh, well... he had to get to football practice anyway.

After practice, Bobby pulled up in his old, broken down Chevette by the front of the school, and Dean smirked.

"Y'know, I could have just walked dad," Dean smiled, but Bobby shrugged.

"I figured I'd be real nice and give you a ride. Looks like it's gonna rain, anyway."

Dean hopped in the car. "Where's Pops?" he asked.

"At home, makin' one of his damn concoctions for dinner."

"Good. Your cooking blows," Dean grinned, and Bobby eyed him sternly before pursing his lips.

"Yeah, you're right."

The two laughed, and drove to their suburban home a few blocks away, where Crowley, Dean's other dad, was in the kitchen, making some beautifully-smelling dish for dinner.

"Ah! Hello, boys!" he called as they came in, "How was practice, squirrel?"

Dean rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Oh now, I forgot, you hate that name. Guess I'll just have to call you that more often," Crowley smirked, and Dean kicked his cleats off.

"Practice was fine, but I'm kinda bagged. Mind if I take a quick snooze before dinner?"

"Go ahead, your father does it all day," Crowley waved, and Bobby grumped his way over, huffing about how he needs days off sometimes.

Crowley just laughed, and the two snuggled for a second in the kitchen.

Dean walked past them down the hall, and tossed his stuff into his room, collapsing on his bed. He pulled out his phone, and in checking Facebook, found a status update about Cas.

 ** _Castiel Novak_** _-_ _HA! GAY!_ Cole wrote, and Dean felt his blood boil. Then he saw comments on it, some relatively nice people like Meg commenting, _yeah, no shit sherlock!_ and douchebags like Bela writing, _'what a loser.'_

Dean wanted to write them all back and tell them to shove it he was so angry, but thinking back to all those stupid lessons they had had in Grade 9 about cyberbullying, he just refrained from engaging, opting to report the post- like that would do anything.

He sighed again, and put his playlist on shuffle, tossing his phone aside.

-0-0-0-

The next morning, Dean got up early. He had had an idea over night, and couldn't wait to implement it at school that day. He met his football friend Victor on the way, and Victor seemed surprised to see him.

"Dude- you're never up this early. What's up?"

"My dick," Dean joked, and Vic rolled his eyes.

"Winchester, spill. Tell me or I'll have Jo beat it outta ya." Jo was Victor's girlfriend. 

"I've just got something to take care of, okay?" he said, and Victor narrowed his eyes.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Lisa, does it?" he asked, and Dean shuddered, thinking back to that case of Netflix-and-Chill gone wrong.

"Trust me, bro- it does not."

Victor nodded, satisfied, and the two walked on in comfortable silence. When they got there, Dean staked out what he remembered to be the bully guy's locker, and waited for the bell to go. It didn't matter in the least to him if he missed any of Mr. Adler's Theology class; the dude was a royal dickbag anyway.  

When the bell finally did go, he looked around furtively, and slipped the note into Gordon's locker. Before anyone could see him, he walked off.

-0-0-0-

Thankfully, Cas had been able to avoid talking to Gordon or Cole or any of them that day, but he knew it was coming at some point. He tried to hurry past their lockers on his way to chem, but was stopped.

"Ah ah, where're you off to so fast?" Cole asked, and Cas closed his eyes.

"Guys, I have a test today. Please let me go."

Cole didn't answer, just brought him over to the lockers. He was about to say something, when he heard Gordon balk at something as his locker opened.

Cas looked over, and found Gordon reading a note. After a second, he crumpled it up, and tossed it over his shoulder. "Pussy," he muttered to Cole, "Can't even show his face."

"Oh yeah?" Dean suddenly said, and stepped in from a nearby wall, "Here I am, asshat."

Gordon's eyes darted to Dean, and he narrowed them. "Why're you defending Castiel, huh Winchester? You queer too?"

Dean clenched his jaw, stepping closer. "Man, I feel sorry for people like you. Who obviously have a life so shitty that they have to make up for it by being a _dick_."

Cas looked down, cheeks blushing red. _Dean's standing up for me... Dean knows I exist... Dean probably thinks I'm a wimp. High school is shit._

"You wanna go, Winchester?" Gordon asked, extending his arms. Dean just smiled.

"Look buddy, I'll let you go this time. But I swear to fucking god- if you don't back off and leave Cas the hell alone, you've got me to deal with."

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it?" Gordon crowed, and Uriel crossed his arms behind him. Dean turned to Cas, who was embarrassed by now, and took his hands. Then, in one swooping movement, he locked their lips, pulling Cas in tight and wrapping his arms around Cas' torso. The brunette gave a surprised squeak, but found himself kissing back in seconds, melting into Dean's strong arms.

Everyone just stood there, dumbfounded, and when Dean pulled away, they were both panting.

After more silence, Dean finally turned to Gordon, and said, "Don't fuck with me." Then he took Cas by the arm possessively, and the three other boys backed away, shaking their heads and muttering under their breath.

Dean smiled at Cas when they were alone again, and Cas rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um... thank you, Dean," he mumbled, then there was more silence. "I appreciate the help. So... I'll... see you in English, then?"

Dean frowned a little. "Wait- I was thinkin' we could maybe go get burgers after school or something?"

Cas blinked. "Like... a date?" he asked, biting his lip.

Dean held his arms out. "Guy kisses you in the middle of the school hallway, I'm pretty sure that means he likes you."

Cas blushed again, and Dean leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Tell me if they ever bother you again, okay? And meet me here after school- I've gotta get to know you, cutie."

Cas didn't know if what just happened was real or not, but if it was, his dreams had come true. He was shaken out of his trance when the bell went, and he suddenly remembered the crumpled note on the ground, and how curious he was now to read what it said. He looked at it.

_"Dear kid bullying the openly gay boy in class (i.e., asshat),_

_I dare you to lay a finger on him._

_Sincerely, the linebacker with two amazing dads."_

He smiled, and took out his phone to update his status.

_"Maybe high school isn't complete shit."_


End file.
